koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuge Dan's Rebellion
Zhuge Dan's Rebellion (諸葛誕の乱, rōmaji: Shokatsu Tan no Ran) was a revolt by Zhuge Dan against the Sima family. Doubting their rule would insure the future of Wei, he opposed them with other discontent factions. His uprising ultimately proved unsuccessful due to internal conflicts. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhuge Dan rebels against Wei because he feared that due to his past restlessness and hostilities to Sima Zhao, Sima's request for him to visit Cao Mao at the capital was an assassination attempt. Zhuge Dan holes himself up in Shouchun Castle, where he is reinforced by troops of Wu. This gives the Allied Forces higher morale, and the Wu head for the Jin main camp. Zhu Yi appears in command of these reinforcements. If players defeat him, he will temporarily retreat. Soon, new reinforcements will arrive under Zhu Yi again. If he is defeated, he will still withdraw. The next time, Zhong Hui brings scarcely believable news that the Wu commander Sun Chen had Zhu Yi executed. Soon, Sima Zhao orders Zhong Hui to spread the story to other Wu officers, causing dissent and leading to massive surrendering in Zhuge Dan's army and the Wu lines. Soon, Ding Feng moves in to attack the Wei main camp. After defeating him, the only obstacle left is Sun Chen. Sima Zhao defeats him which ends the first phase. During the second phase, Zhong Hui advises Sima Zhao to convince the executed Wen Qin's sons Wen Yang and Wen Hu to defect. The latter two defect, and tell the guards of the castle to open the gates of Shouchun. The Wei forces rush into the castle. Sima Zhao begins a duel with Zhuge Dan. Despite a fire attack, Zhuge Dan winds up losing the duel and getting killed. The stage reappears for the next installment as part of the historical route. Goaded into rebellion by both Cao Mao and Wen Qin, Zhuge Dan reaffirms himself, and defies Sima Zhao after the death of Sima Shi. He first starts out the battle by destroying the northern bridge, forcing Wei forces to take a longer route. Sima Zhao orders his troops to split in two: One half traveling below the cliffs, and the other traveling above the cliffs. Zhu Yi appears to ambush the Wei forces, only to be pushed back. Shortly after, Zhu Yi reappears with siege weapons. Upon his second defeat, Sun Chen executes the general, causing some Wu forces to defect. Realizing his error, Sun Chen sends out messengers to prevent more defections, if they are not defeated, then many of Wu's generals will attack the Wei forces. If the Wu forces defect, then they will trick the guards into opening the gate, allowing Sun Chen's defeat. As the Wei forces begin moving in, Zhuge Dan receives reinforcements from Cao Mao, but Wen Qin immediately suspects foul play from Zhuge Dan, and denounces him, angering Zhuge Dan into executing Wen. Upon Wen Qin's death, both Wen Yang and Wen Hu will exit the castle to defect. After defeating the reinforcements, Zhuge Dan's men will eventually turn on him, and Wei forces are able to slay the man. In Zhuge Dan's side of the battle, he receives the reinforcements from Cao Mao, but Wen Qin suspects the foul play, and immediately turns on Zhuge Dan. After his defeat, Zhuge Dan will order the opening of the gates, and works to defeat Sima Zhao from there. After defeating Sima Zhao the first time, Zhuge Dan spots Sun Chen attacking fellow Wu generals as punishment. If Zhuge Dan defeats Sun Chen quickly enough, Wu soldiers will defect to the rebel's side. After passing through the Wu forces, Zhuge Dan orders a final charge against the Wei main camp. Killing Sima Zhao is necessary for a victory. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, Zhuge Dan instead stages a fake surrender to Wen Qin while placing ambush parties against him. Here, the player must cover him without getting his cover blown. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhuge Dan's Rebellion